elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet the Character – Archcanon Tarvus
Meet the Character – Archcanon Tarvus is part of the Meet the Character series on official website. This entry was published on 05/09/2017. Contents Adjuvant Drumara: Thank you for agreeing to talk with me, Archcanon. The faithful who regularly read our weekly missives have been asking to learn more about the Dunmer who keeps the Temple and the city running smoothly. Archcanon Tarvus: Lord Vivec and the Tribunal keep the wheels turning. I am merely their servant. Adjuvant Drumara: Modest, as always! How did you find your way to a life of religious service? Archcanon Tarvus: I grew up in House Indoril, so while a role in the Temple wasn't guaranteed, it was certainly strongly encouraged. I found that the words of the Warrior-Poet moved me, and I quickly gravitated toward serving Lord Vivec. Here's a secret few people know—I almost dedicated myself to the Buoyant Armigers. The call to adventure appealed to my younger self, and I even fancied myself something of a poet. Lord Vivec, however, had other plans for me. Adjuvant Drumara: So it's true that Lord Vivec himself recruited you into his priesthood? Archcanon Tarvus: Let's not make the story more significant than the reality. I was a young acolyte, training for a life of service in the Temple. When the time came to choose a path, Lord Vivec talked to me and suggested I would do better in the priesthood than as a swashbuckling Armiger or a militaristic Ordinator. I meditated on my choice and discovered, deep in my heart, that I agreed with him. Adjuvant Drumara: And then you demonstrated a real talent for both spiritual and administrative labors, rising to become the youngest canon ever to attain the rank of archcanon? Archcanon Tarvus: Young? I suppose so. But that was so long ago. I worked hard, constantly demonstrating my devotion to Vivec, the Three, and the people of Morrowind. That Lord Vivec saw fit to reward me with this honor and this responsibility, well, you'd have to ask him why I of all the canons was ultimately selected to replace my predecessor. I am just grateful for the opportunity to help my Lord and serve my Temple. Adjuvant Drumara: Your sermons on the dangers of outlanders in Vvardenfell can be quite stirring. Do you think our land really faces a threat from those who come with different cultures and beliefs? Archcanon Tarvus: For a minor priest and functionary, you tend to ask leading questions. My views on outlanders, however, are quite well known and completely consistent. No one other than the Dark Elves can claim such a unique relationship as we have with our Living Gods. That gives us a perspective and outlook on life that is, in fact, superior to every other culture in Tamriel. We are stronger when we are pure, when our culture isn't polluted by the thoughts and ideas of the lesser peoples. But other than that, I have nothing against the occasional outlander visiting our fair and beautiful island of Vvardenfell. “To challenge the strange allows us to know our strength," as the Warrior-Poet has written. Adjuvant Drumara: One of your closest aides, Canon Llevule Andrano, has been quoted as saying that you “carry the burden of Lord Vivec and the entire palace atop your shoulders." Do you agree with his assessment? Archcanon Tarvus: Is it a burden to serve the Warrior-Poet? Is it an obligation to make sure the business of the palace and the Temple and the city progresses smoothly and without stumble? I do what I do for my love of the Tribunal and its people. That is not a burden, Adjuvant Drumara, that is a rare and singular privilege! I do my best to instill that same attitude in all of the priests that serve under my administration. You would do well to remember that, as I am quite certain you fit into that category. Adjuvant Drumara: Of course, Archcanon Tarvus. I simply asked so that I could quote you accurately. May I ask one more question before we conclude this interview? Archcanon Tarvus: If you must. Adjuvant Drumara: How is the work on Vivec City coming along? Archcanon Tarvus: Construction on Lord Vivec's metropolis proceeds just as the Warrior-Poet has commanded. The cantons take shape like islands in the bay. The ziggurats rise as though to touch Baar Dau itself. It is already a masterpiece, and it is not yet nearly half done! Vivec City is already the envy of every other nation in Tamriel. Imagine the accolades we shall receive as it nears completion! Now, if we're done here, I have the business of Lord Vivec to get back to. Category:Meet the Character